Hogwarts Watches: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by princessflorandlayla
Summary: Hogwarts transports everyone in the school, including Remus, Sirius, James and Lily(who are supposed to be dead) to the Great Hall where people will be watching a reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Umbridge is very excited to reveal Harry Potter's life to the school.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, can you check my potions essay. I think it's good but is there anything I can add." Harry handed the girl the parchment.

She nodded every-so-often, "This is good, I don't think you should add any more just in case I go overboard." Harry laughed and too the paper. "Ronald, you should also do your essay and maybe your grades would be better."

"Aw, 'Mione, I don't want to. Can you do it for me?"

"No, you'll never learn if you don't do it yourself. I'll give you an hour and you better have more than a paragraph on that parchment."

"I have to go to detention, now. I'll see you guys later." Harry headed towards Umbridge's office. Suddenly, the 'I must not tell lies' scars on Harry's hand started to bleed. He clutched it and entered Umbridge's office.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." The pink-clad woman smiled ruefully She slid the blood quill and parchment over the table. "You know what to do." Harry slid in the chair, picked up the quill and started writing.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to add, 'I am a failure' to the usual lines." "But Professor, why?" Umbridge turned red in the face, "Because I said so, now do as I SAY."

A yellow light surrounded the room, engulfing them. They appeared inside of the Great Hall, on the floor. "Harry!" Multiple people shouted. Hermione and Ron helped their friend up, checking him over. They saw the words 'I am a failure' written on his arm multiple times.

"Is...is this new?" Hermione asked, touching it gingerly. Harry nodded slightly and looked down. "Mate, what'd she do to you. Come here." Ron held Harry in his arms, stroking the glasses-clad boy's hair.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione? What's going on?" Two people appeared.

"Remus, Sirius? We don't know. We just appeared here as well."

"Um, who's that behind you. Do any of you know them?" Ron questioned still holding Harry.

Harry turned around seeing a tall woman with red hair and green eyes, like his. A man with rounded lenses and unruly brown hair stood beside her. "Mum, Dad?"

"Harry? Is that you? A-And Remus, Sirius?" Lily and James made their way over to the five people standing in the middle of the hall. "You're so grown up."

"Let's sit and I can introduce you." Harry suggested, pulling on his parents' hands, where they sat. Harry was in the middle of his parents, Sirius next to James, Remus next to Sirius. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna sat in front of them. The rest of the Weasleys sat beside them.

"This is Hermione Granger, she's a bit of a bookworm. This is Ron Weasley, my first ever friend. Neville Longbottom, he's very kind and is so helpful. Luna Lovegood, she's a bit weird, no offense, but nice.

"Fred Weasley and George Weasley are twins and amazing pranksters." Harry pointed at the respective twin when he said the names. "Percy Weasley, he was with the ministry but that changed when he realized family is important.

"Charlie Weasley, he's a dragon tamer and works in Romania. Bill Weasley, he works for Gringotts as a curse-breaker in Egypt. Molly Weasley, she is like another mother to me and Arthur Weasley, he's very fascinated with muggles. And the only girl Weasley, Ginny Weasley, she's the youngest."

"Lily?" Snape's eyes widened as he appeared in the room.

"Severus?! Oh, how I missed you." Lily got out of the seat and hugged Severus.

"How do you two know each other?" To Harry's surprise, Severus was the one that answered, "We were best friends. I found her being bullied by Petunia. Called her a witch, she took offense to it. We grew apart after I was a jerk to her in our 5th year. Became friends again after our 7th year at the graduation but I already took the dark mark."

The students were gobsmacked and jaws were hanging. "Woah." A shrill voice sounded through the hall, eliciting groans from the students who knew who it was.

"Everyone I have found a book placed in my hands and a note. The note says: It has come to my attention that Dolores Umbridge wants to see if Harry Potter is a liar. These books will tell the truth and so will the scenes shown around the room. Neither the books nor the pensieve-like-screens can be tampered with. Enjoy!" The note was anonymous, and Dolores Umbridge squealed.

Harry groaned and pat him on the back. "Harry, I would also like to know what is on your arm and hand." James stated with wide eyes.

He presented his right arm, showing the scars. "Umbridge used a blood quill on me but this detention was new. She told me to add 'I am a failure.' to the usual lines 'I must not tell lies'."

Lily and James hugged their son, and Harry snuggled closer to them. "Now let us begin." Umbridge smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't say this in the last chapter, but I do not own Harry Potter. And thank you for everyone that added this to their favorites. I just thought there wasn't a lot of these stories that had golden trio friendship, parents back from the dead, etc. so I did it myself. Tell me what you think and what I should add on to this. I may add some things to the story that may not be in the book but in the movie.

Again: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Professor Flitwick charmed the book to read itself in the exact voices of that time. While this went on, the screen turned on and went to the scene of the first lines of the book. Harry sighed and scooted closer to his parents' sides.

"CHAPTER ONE: THE BOY WHO LIVED." The book read.

"Mr. and Mrs. **Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."**

"That seems so boring!" Fred and George said at the same time.

They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

"But it is the strange and mysterious things that make life interesting," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"I agree but the Dursleys do not." Harry shrugged.

Mr. **Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Muggle thing." Hermione and Harry said as they saw the many curious looks.

He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. **Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Ha! Small-

"Fine-

"You've got to be joking!" George and Fred laughed along with the people that knew Dudley.

"He can't be that big." Lily stated, eyebrows furrowed.  
The **Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

**"There is nothing wrong with the Potters!" The teachers growled.**

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

"How dare they! This is preposterous!" This was the most heated anyone has ever seen her.

Umbridge was smirking, she never liked the Potters either if she had to tell the truth.

**were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

**"That's not even a word." Bill stated, confused.**

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

**"There is nothing wrong with Harry!" Most of the students and some teachers protested. Even Snape muttered a protest.**

Lily, the Marauders, the Weasleys, and 2/3 of the golden trio just glowered. Harry just shrugged, which went unnoticed by some but not Snape, who was watching the boy closely.

When Mr. and Mrs. **Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, **

**"**Ew."

Harry chided, "He has several in fact."

"Oh, Harrikins, how were you able to live with these muggles?" George pretended to faint on his twin.

"They're real jokesters, aren't they?" Lily smiled fondly as her son talked with his friends.

"I like their style." James dodged a playful smack from his wife, while laughing.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**  
**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**  
**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. **

**"This is disgusting **behaviour. How can anyone raise a child like this?" McGonagall gasped.

He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.  
It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. **Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

**"This is definitely McGonagall."**

"Yeah, Professor, there's no cat quite like you."

What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. **Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. **  
**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. **

**"The first stage is denial." Ron shook his head, as Harry and Hermione laughed at their friend.**

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**  
**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"What do you mean? Cloaks and Robes are still in and doesn't everyone wear them?" A 2nd year pureblood asked.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks. They stopped in the late-18th century." (Not sure if that's correct but it's my story)

Oh." The purebloods nodded.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. **Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"How dare-" Fred

"He, wear-" George

"A green cloak-" Fred

"The nerve!" George finished.

The hall laughed, san Umbridge, Snape and McGonagall, although her thin lips were turning up into a smile.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something**

**"Like what?" Neville wondered.**

**... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**  
**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"He sounds extremely pleasant Harry," Ginny commented sarcastically.

He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road

"What?" Harry asked in surprise. "He walked?!"

to buy himself a bun from the bakery.

"Ah, and the world is right again."

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.  
"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"

"And here, the rumors begin." Harry commented dryly.

Mr. **Dursley stopped dead.**

"Shame that he didn't for real." George said and Fred snickered.

Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them but thought better of it.  
He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.

"In the Muggle world it isn't," Hermione exclaimed. "But in the wizarding world it is."

He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.

"Who would name their child Harvey Potter?" Neville asked in confusion.

"What a terrible name. I would never name someone that, let alone my own son." James fake gagged.

"I'm more focused on the fact that he doesn't even know your own name." Hermione looked scandalized.

Harry just shrugged and responded, "He still doesn't know my name and it's been 14 years. Usually, they just call me "boy or freak", I'm not what you would call popular with my relatives."

Lily and James hugged their child tightly, sad that their son had to live like this. Severus looked at the-boy-who-lived thoughtfully. His thoughts about him being loved and give everything was starting to fade, slowly.

"I wish I could comfort him." Draco sighed quietly, and only Blaise and Pansy heard. They wished Draco would gain some courage and tell Potter about his feelings. They heard from Granger and Weasley that Harry liked Draco as well.

There was no point in worrying Mrs. **Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... **  
**"There was nothing wrong with Lily!" All the teachers who had taught the bright witch exclaimed in frustration.**

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**  
**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**  
**"Sorry," he grunted,**

"Uncle Vernon saying sorry to someone, now that's something I could only wish for." Harry laughed. He didn't notice how some people's eyes darkened at the news.

**As the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare, **

"**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-know-who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"I'm surprised his arms fit around his body." Neville snorted.

People looked at him surprised that the shy boy said something rude. The twins pat Neville on the back, congratulating him.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. **

"How dare someone-" Fred started.

"Not approve of imagination!" George finished with complete seriousness. Everyone laughed at how they sounded so serious.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw-and it didn't improve his mood-was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Minerva, were you sitting there the whole day?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

McGonagall nodded and sighed, it was quite uncomfortable.

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"Minnie, you couldn't act more like a cat. Cats are more relaxed and don't usually give people 'stern looks." James laughed.

**Was this normal cat behaviour? Mr. Dursley wondered.**

"Does it seem like normal cat behaviour?" Ginny snapped.

Harry chuckled, "I don't think the Dursleys have ever seen a cat before. Mrs. Figg's cats mostly stay away from the Dursleys."

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"That's terrible!" McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Sprout stated, scandalized.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise.**

"That isn't unusual. Owls are out any time of the day." A third-year half-blood (raised by wizards) said confused.

Hermione sighed, "Normal owls in the muggle world sleep in the day and go out at night only."

"That's weird." Another third-year claimed.

**Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted", said the weatherman,**

"That's my dad!" Tonks said happily.

"**I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly, today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early-it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"People need to be more careful. We could have been discovered with all this going on." Molly sighed.

"I agree and the amount of times people said something to a muggle."

"Example is Dedalus Diggle." Harry sighed.

"I hate Diggle, he left you and Neville alone when I asked him to babysit." Lily scowled.

"What, really. Harry and I knew each other when we were younger." Neville questioned in awe.

"Yeah, Alice and I were best friends and Frank was James' friend. We babysat all the time, you two were practically brothers."

"Yeah, they're like that now already. Neville, the Weasley boys, Luna, and I are like older siblings to Harry. And Ginny likes to think of Harry as an older and younger brother." Hermione explained fondly. Harry blushed as Lily cooed.

"It's alright, Mate." Ron gave Harry a side hug.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"Wow, he connected the dots and pieced together the puzzle." Draco and Harry said in unison, then blushed. The students were surprised they thought the same thing.

'He's blushing, could he like me? But that could be from anger from saying the same thing as "the golden boy".' Harry bit his lip.

'I said the same thing as Harry! He's blushing and he's so cute and adorable, but way too small. Oh, how I love it when he bites his lip.' Draco was writing a letter that was addressed to harry.

Blaise sighed exasperated and Pansy rolled her eyes. At the Gryffindor table Ron and Hermione were trying to talk to Harry about it.

"Har, you need to stop this obsession and talk to him." Ron frowned.

Hermione nodded, "Something Ron and I agree on. He obviously shares your feelings." Ron and Hermione got their information from Pansy and Blaise who were dating as well and were annoyed at their friend.

"No one would like someone like me romantically." Harry clenched his pants into his fists. Neville hit his pseudo brother in the back of the head. "Do not say that, you are perfect."

"Harry, anyone would love to be with you. Even if that person is a Malfoy, I'll accept it." James and Sirius smiled.

"Hem, hem!" Umbridge was glaring at the Gryffindor table, Harry specifically. Harry glared back, "Is something wrong Mr. Potter?" Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"No, professor." Harry answered shortly. 'How dare this cow disrespect _my _Harry!"

"Then let's continue."

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. **

"**Er-Petunia, dear-you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"My wife is the best."

"Lily is an honor to have in a family." Snape muttered. McGonagall was the only one that heard him and smiled slightly.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"She's not very nice." Collin frowned, speaking to Dennis. Dennis nodded.

"**Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd." **

"_Her crowd!?_ How rude can this man be?" Professor Sprout grumbled.

**(A/N I will only put a few words from the beginning to the end each time because I don't really like this chapter. I think it's pretty boring. Sorry if you wanted to read that.)**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped..."Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Well, good thing nobody asked you, you evil nasty old horse face!" Neville grumbled.

Harry reached over and pat the much taller boy's hand.

"**Oh, yes,"...well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"It's not like anyone really knew I was there other than my teachers and Mrs. Figg or they just didn't care."

**The Dursleys got into bed...How very wrong he was.**

"I really wished he wasn't." People shared worried looks.

**Mr. Dursley might have been...everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"**Of course I knew, I just didn't care much." A few students laughed at this.**

**He was busy rummaging...The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"That's so cool Professor-"

"-Where'd you get it?"

"I made it, boys." Dumbledore claimed, rather proud of himself.

**He clicked it again...I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore."**

"I told you Mr. Potter! He is gone and he will never come back!"

"He is back, I saw him! He tortured me and I watched him get a body! You have no idea what happened!"

"Respect those who are more worthful than you, Mr. Potter and detention with me on our next break." Harry glared at the table.

"How dare, you say that to my SON! You old hag, you have no respect or manners and frankly you are a bi..." Lily got cut off by Harry and James pulling her back. James had a fire in his eyes, but Harry looked gloomy.

"Just let it go mum. It doesn't matter."

Unexpectedly, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise came over. "Hey, Harry?" Draco greeted uncertain.

"Y-Yes?"

"I... do you... you want... do you need a hug?" Harry stared for a while until he felt a nudge. He looked behind him, seeing Remus nodding and the rest of his makeshift family smiling.

Harry stepped into Draco's embrace. Harry reached Draco's chest, making it so he could hear the Malfoy's heartbeat. The older boy led the younger and much smaller boy to the table, placing him on his lap.

"Now that that is over, we may begin again."

Before the book and screen could keep playing/reading, Percy Weasley stood up and went to sit with his family, a little away from his mom in case he wasn't welcome. "Come hug your mother, young man." Molly pulled their third oldest into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted a good position in life so that when something bad happens I can try to do something to help. I didn't mean to push you away." Percy blushed, looking away.

"It's alright sweetheart. You will just be grounded for a bit of time." Percy nodded and smiled at his family, mouthing a sorry to Harry. The fifth-year waving it off and smiling.

"**It certainly seems so,"...Voldemort."**

Most of everyone flinched except for the marauders, Lily, Dumbledore, Moody, and the golden trio.

"Honestly, it is just a name. Why is everyone so freaked out. He's not even a real threat, he's a coward."

"Not a real threat! He keeps trying to kill you, not to mention he killed many others including your parents." A Slytherin glowered.

"True, but if you provoke him, he gets angry. When he gets angry, he just starts shooting spells, loses his train of clear thought. I've done it loads of times, that's probably how I've managed to escape him without dying."

Most of the Great Hall rolled their eyes or looked on at him with disbelief.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice...Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my earmuffs."**

"TMI, Professor!" George screeched. Lee and Fred were too busy laughing to say anything.

**No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's why he's gone."**

People were looking at Harry with pity, but the raven-haired boy was too busy playing with a strand of Draco's robes that he didn't hear anything that people were saying nor doing. He did not catch the dirty looks his family and friends sent the others.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly..."I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and Uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

Sirius looked down and sighed sadly. Harry gave a low, comforting whistle.

"**You don't mean...I've written them a letter."**

'How bad were his relatives. I'll kill them if they ever hit him physically.' Draco glared at the book. Some of his Veela magic and vibes were exiting his body.

"Draco, are you a Veela?" Remus asked quietly.

Draco nodded and whispered, "Why?" "Your magic is releasing, calm yourself."

"Sorry." Remus smiled and shook his head.

"**A letter?"...every child in our world will know his name!" **

"Unfortunately." Harry sighed. People looked at him, 'Did he not enjoy his fame.'

**A low rumbling sound...In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

People looked at the screen and cooed at the baby in Hagrid's large arms. "Aw, Harry, you were such a cute baby." Hermione smiled.

Harry blushed. "Yes, you were quite the adorable babe." Luna smiled dreamily.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding...like a bolt of lightning. **

Harry subconsciously rubbed his scar out of habit. People looked at him, trying not to stare directly.

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep... back to the other two.**

The Marauders, 2/3 of the golden trio, and Lily glared at the old man. "You left him on a doorstep!" Hermione screeched.

"It was the beginning of November and it gets cold in England! That is my son, you are so carelessly placing!" Lily shouted, sparks of orange flying from her pointed wand.

"Lils, dear, sit down and hug Harry." James steered his wife to their son. He was angry too, but he needed to control his wife.

"There were protection wards around him and a spell so that no one except the Dursleys could see him." Dumbledore tried to placate.

Umbridge was beyond happy. She has some dirt to get the man fired and sent to Azkaban. "Minister, this is good evidence that the man can't run a school for children if he placed a baby on a doorstep in the winter."

"He has stated that he placed wards, Dolores, Amelia said we can't do anything about it." Fudge responded exasperated. As much as he thought You-know-who wasn't back, he didn't want Dumbledore gone, he needed help with the Ministry from the man.

**Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles... "To Harry Potter-the boy who lived!"**


End file.
